


Welcome to the Neighbourhood

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Elena's first morning in her new flat and she has a mountain of boxes to unpack, a sad lack of food in her kitchen, and a nearly naked man outside her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gwaine_quest's Leap Day Quest. Thank you to leashy_bebes for looking it over.

Elena ran into Gwaine - literally - on her very first morning in her new flat. 

She had just unpacked her forks and spoons and made the discouraging realisation that she had approximately one million boxes to go and absolutely no food in her kitchen. She distinctly remembered packing a box of cereal and biscuits but no matter where she looked, she couldn't find it now. 

There were some shops just down the street, however, and after tracking down her keys and her bag (which had inexplicably made its way into a box of Christmas ornaments) Elena opened the door and collided with an obviously freshly-showered (and nearly naked) man.

"Eep," she said, backing away so quickly that she stumbled over the threshold and landed on her arse in an undignified sprawl, giving her a vantage point that she absolutely did not use to try and look up the man's skimpy towel. At least, not for longer than a moment. Or two.

The guy, to his credit, seemed more concerned about her well-being than anything else. "Shit, I'm really sorry," he said. "Are you okay?" He dropped a bag that seemed to contain at least a month's worth of laundry and extended his hand to her. The other hand, Elena noticed, remained on the towel, keeping it firmly in place, and she really, _really_ shouldn't still be looking there.

She forced her eyes up to his face, well aware that she was blushing furiously, and only felt her cheeks grow warmer when she met his amused, knowing gaze. "Sorry," she mumbled, and let him help her to her feet. 

"It's my fault, really," he insisted. "I couldn't see where I was going over that bag. That should teach me to do my laundry more often. I'm Gwaine, by the way. Flat 4."

"Elena. I just moved in yesterday, as you can see from the mess." She gestured to the open door to her flat and only belatedly realised that the box of bras and knickers she had upended on the sofa earlier was clearly visible from where they stood.

Inwardly she cringed, but Gwaine just smiled warmly. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"I thought you were new. I'd have remembered you otherwise."

Elena really wished she could stop blushing. 

"It's lovely to meet you," she said brightly, shifting awkwardly in hopes of blocking the unfortunate view of her undergarments. "I haven't met anyone yet. Let me know if you ever need to borrow some sugar or an egg – do people still do that? Of course I can't find anything at the moment. Just about the only thing I can find is my bed! Not that you'd want to borrow my bed. Obviously. Um." 

If she had been feeling embarrassed before, now seemed like an excellent time to shut the door and bury herself beneath the enormous pile of knickers in the lounge. Or, better yet, she could ask the movers to come back and take her and her boxes far, far away from Gwaine and his stupid towel and his stupid face and _especially_ his stupid grin, which he was directing right at her.

"I'd much rather borrow you for dinner," he said. His eyes were twinkling merrily, but she thought he meant it, especially when he leaned over her hand and gave it a kiss.

The gesture was just one more ridiculous thing in an increasingly absurd morning, made even more ludicrous by the way it caused Gwaine's towel to slip precariously, but it made Elena smile.

And for some reason, it made her feel as if she was right at home.


End file.
